Cecil
Cecil is a male mouse character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1998). Appearance Originally, Cecil looked like a gray mouse with grayish blue eyes wearing an orange vest, blue pants held up by a brown strap, and brown shoes. In later appearances, Cecil has brown fur. Personality and Characteristics Cecil is friendly, smart, and responsible. In JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?, he states that Responsibility is his middle name. In Games ''JumpStart Preschool (1998) Cecil lives in the schoolhouse. Unlike the other characters, he is an adult. He is not stated to be a teacher, and he refers to the other characters as his friends, instead of students. However, he does seem to have a guardian-like role, as the other characters sometimes ask him for help, or he gives them advice. Cecil appears in the activities Toy Box, Player Piano and Mouse Hole. In Mouse Hole, the player can play hide-and-seek with Cecil in his home. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Cecil appears in the Shipwreck Rhymes activity. JumpStart ABC's Cecil appears in several video clips taken from ''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. ''JumpStart Artist Cecil briefly appears in one of the cutscenes in the Frankie's Paint-Along Songs activity. In Videos JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Cecil is one of the main characters in ''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. He is one of Eleanor's suspects for who spilled the juice in the caboose of the JumpStart train. Like in JumpStart Preschool (1999), Cecil lives in a mouse hole in the schoolhouse. Cecil appears in several song sequences throughout the video. In the ABC song, he appears on the moon, wearing a space helmet, where he bites into a piece of moon rock only to spit it out and find out the moon is not made of cheese like he hoped, much to his disgust. He then sneezes, which sends him spiraling off into space. He also makes a brief appearance in the Letter P song, where he pops out of a pumpkin. Towards the end of the video, it is revealed that Cecil was the one who spilled his juice, but he had no intention of leaving it there, as he was going to clean it up because he was responsible. He then says that's why responsibility is his middle name, revealing his full name to be Cecil Responsibility Mouse. ''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Cecil makes a brief appearance at the JumpStart Train Station. Quotes *"I love living in this schoolhouse!"'' - from JumpStart Preschool (1998) *''"I've lived here for years. In fact, they tried to get me to move when they built the schoolhouse. I stayed right here, and they had to build it around me!"'' - from JumpStart Preschool (1998) Gallery Pres-new cecil game.png|Cecil in his home, from JumpStart Preschool (1998) CECIL01.GIF|A model sheet from JumpStart Preschool (1998)'s CD files pres-new_cecil magic train.png|Cecil riding on The Magical Train Cecil Toybox.png|Cecil in the Toy Box activity pre99tg cecil art.png|Art of Cecil from the JumpStart Preschool (1998) teacher's guide JSPhonicsLS 2.png|Cecil in JumpStart Learning System: Phonics JSPhonicsLS 3.png|Cecil in the Shipwreck Rhymes activity Abcs hops cecil printables.png|Printable image set for Cecil and Hopsalot, from JumpStart ABC's jsabcs cecil closeup.png|Cecil in JumpStart Preschool Who Left the Juice in the Caboose / JumpStart ABC's Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart Preschool (1998) Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Phonics Learning System Category:JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Category:Adults